<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>multifandom drabbles by ajkfbrkdbdkfbhewhud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132483">multifandom drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajkfbrkdbdkfbhewhud/pseuds/ajkfbrkdbdkfbhewhud'>ajkfbrkdbdkfbhewhud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguing, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Poetry, Clay | Dream and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP Canon Divergence (Video Blogging RPF), Freeform, Good Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Headcanon, Recovery, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric, Trans Komaeda Nagito, i hate korekiyos sister, this is a whole ass au bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajkfbrkdbdkfbhewhud/pseuds/ajkfbrkdbdkfbhewhud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i literally have no commitment so if this updates good for me ❤️<br/>i really like mha and dr and maybe other stuff sometimes but its mainly those 2<br/>update : dreamsmp is my main hoe 😩</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Dream &amp; TommyInnit, Hinata Hajime &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Shinguji Korekiyo &amp; Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister, if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>random nagito headcannons (aka me projecting onto my fav character pt1)</p><p>-is a fan of be more chill</p><p>-can walk in heels surprisingly well</p><p>-paints his nails black</p><p>-knows ballet</p><p>-has a van </p><p>-avid perfume user</p><p>-can play the piano</p><p>-iced coffee addiction 😍</p><p>-knows how to drive</p><p>-his favourite character in mean girls is karen</p><p>-you always see gay ko but never bi komaeda so yeah 🤪</p><p>-his love language is words</p><p>-this bitch obviously loves fairy lights</p><p>-he has a few tattoos </p><p>-going off the previous headcannon a few of his tattoos are a simple little dog drawing, a four leaf clover outline and a tiny stick and poke tattoo of a star on his wrist </p><p>-his favourite number is 41</p><p>-multiple piercing nagito 😩😩😩 like 3 cartilage piercing on each ear and a belly button piercing UGH 😍😍😍</p><p>-sometimes when he doesn't feel like wearing jeans he'll wear (plain black) leggings and turn everyone into a simp</p><p>-knows A LOT of tiktok dances (a girl in the cancer ward he was in really liked teaching people dances and they were about the same age so they were like kinda friends and she taught him like all of them)</p><p>-his mac and cheese is god tier</p><p>-white mascara *has a heart attack* 😁</p><p>-none of this shopping at hot topic bs nonono he shops EXCLUSIVELY at thrift stores 😌👌</p><p>-nagito with braces nagito with braces nagito with braces nagito with braces nagito wit-</p><p>-trans nagito who binds except i have a really specific one shot about this that i might write</p><p>ok im bored bye bitches *kisses you on the lips platonically* ❤️</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is absoultly not how the characters act at all and im fine with that</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>crack cocaine </p><p> </p><p>"komaeda-kun, why are you on the floor? you know the supermarket floor probably really dirty, right?"</p><p>"because i'm living my best life hinata-kun."</p><p>"...ok" hajime looked down questioningly at nagito "are you okay?"</p><p>"i dunno. are you?" nagito said back with a surprising amount of care in his voice.</p><p>hajime looked deep in thought.</p>
<hr/><p>an hour later, a brown haired boy and a white haired boy could be found on the floor of the rocket punch market.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OKAY I WROTE AN AMAZING AND SUPER SEXY POEM ABOUT GHOSTINNIT AND GUESS WHAT FUCKING WEBSITE DELETED IT <span class="u"><em><strong>ALL</strong></em></span></p><p>IM VERY SAD RN SO BYE I MIGHT TRY AND REWRITE IT BUT GBHGHUGYUIGBUHSYFRTESDRTFGYJCTHDCFTYUDTUYJH</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is based on a thing my mom told me. not fanfic but its good i hope (hehehhehehehehhe hope &lt;3)<br/>anyways</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she looked back at the bedroom she grew up in. everything was too much. the past year felt like a dream and she had just woken up. it all fell out of her reach after resting comfortably in the palm of her hands for 11 months.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she broke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> her tears clouded her vision but nothing could stop it. elle felt as if the world was ending and all she could do was cry and sob on her childhood bedroom's floor. why would she leave toby if she loved him?did she love him? she knew (thought?) he was the one but did he feel the same love for her she felt for him? she cried harder, ignoring everything around her. she had tunnel vision on the person she was just a few days ago. that blonde haired care-free sweetheart in new zealand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">now she was </span>
  <span class="s2">elle, </span>
  <span class="s1">crying on her bedroom floor. like the stupid, ugly, pushover girl she always was underneath her ugly acne-ridden skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stupid,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stupid,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stupid</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">elle</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>to clarify, in this story elle used to have REALLY bad acne but she doesnt anymore.<br/>shes also not blonde but a lot of sun can turn ur hair blonde and new zealand is pretty sunny (i think)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. wow a serious thing spooky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up in his own mind, Korekiyo made his way down the passages of his brain to meet Sister. This had never been an uncommon occurrence ever since the day they became one. </p><p>Today was like every other. </p><p>Except they were in a killing game and four people had perished. Two had fallen to anothers hand's and the other two had been executed by Monokuma's hands (Paws?).</p><p>He arrived at the place where Sister resided.</p><p> </p><p>What had started as a simple disagreement over their beliefs about the killing game had slowly approached into a full blown screaming match. </p><p>"<em>You are <b>mine</b>, Kori! I'm your sister. We love each other!</em>"</p><p>"You- you are a parasite! I c-can't do anything with- without your voice in my he-head"</p><p>"<em>Kori... you don't mean that... you asked for this!</em>" Sister approached closer and closer, until she was on the verge of pulling him into a hug</p><p>"Get away! Do- don't touch me! J-just st-stop!"</p><p>"<em>You don't want that Kori. You don't want to be alone.</em>"</p><p>"Th-then let me f-figure it out on my own!" </p><p>"<em>I knew you never cared for me! You are being so selfish Korekiyo...</em>" Sister was on the verge of tears. Fake glass tears that held nothing. Fake glass tears made of acid.</p><p>"Why won't you let me be free?! I wa- need to be alone! We spend every day together, I deserve a break!"</p><p>"<em>Are you saying I'm too difficult to deal with Korekiyo?! That is no way to treat your sister!</em>"</p><p>"You're not listening! You never listen! I <b>need</b> privacy Sis-Sister!"</p><p>"<em>Why can't we just get along?</em>" Sister sobbed her glass tears of poison that would burn Korekiyo if he tried to wipe them away "<em>Why do you have to make everything so difficult Kori?!</em>"</p><p>"Why w-won't you leave me al-alone?!?!" Korekiyo screamed loud enough to have his throat feel sore only a few minutes after.</p><p>Everything went silent as Sister turned around to face him. </p><p>She was gone.</p><p> </p><p>After two days of not seeing Shinguji at the dining hall, Saihara, Harukawa and Chabashira went to hopefully not find his decaying body. Kokichi's earlier comments had done nothing to ease the worry.</p><p>"Degenerate males making Yumeno-chan worry..." Chabashira muttered under her breath but the fright of potentially finding another corpse written on her face for anyone looking closely enough to see.</p><p>Walking up to his dorm, worry increasing with every step. The gentle tapping of shoes on the dark marble floor did nothing to help thier collective anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Snip'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Snip'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Snip'</em>
</p><p>Dark hair fell to the bathroom floor. Silver scissors shining in the artificial light. It was messy and uneven,</p><p>
  <em>'Snip'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Snip'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Snip'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But it was him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wrote most of this like a week ago but i just felt like finishing it so good for me &lt;3<br/>the arguement is based on evelyn evelyn by evelyn evelyn lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. playlist thingy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1FiCz0JpMMObDsLd6RaaIf?si=B_yXafDDRmGaDjvh3dDTzA is the playlist i might add a new song to it one day who knows</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>basically i have this playlist i made for izuku and most of the songs on it have like a really short story attached anyways-</p>
<p>boys will be bugs - izuku trying to fit in with everyone else and just being he </p>
<p>teenagers - his experiences with other kids his age</p>
<p>arms tonite - i think he has at one point (or still does) romanticise dying in someones arms</p>
<p>saint brenard - izuku thinking he doesnt deserve to be at ua and that hes not as 'holy' as everyone else becuz he was originally quirkless</p>
<p>choke - mayhaps villain deku or him thinking about how he would snap at katsuki (twould only be in thy imagination doe)</p>
<p>marlboro nights - imagine him listening to this while thinking about monoma (yes monodeku is my shit 😌)</p>
<p>monster energy gun - he gives off the vibes that hes a very angry person but hes just quiet </p>
<p>american boy - monoma not being fully japanese? yes. and izuku being a simp-</p>
<p>riptide - the basic white girl ukulele song (im sorry izuku 😢) but like when the lyrics are like- him</p>
<p>sober - another izuku snaps at katsuki 3am challenge *gone wrong* *aizawa called* 😱😨😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱 yeah</p>
<p>sports - just listen to it. its him. izuku midoriya in one song 😩😩😩</p>
<p>prom dress - 'es a crybaby (lovingly) and middle school izukus brand was being bullied (LMAOOOOOO)</p>
<p>tongues - him listening to this in his dorm with his headphones while people argue in the background god that would be so epic</p>
<p>painkiller - izuku and katsuki duet (can u tell how much i have a love/hate relationship with their relationship?) </p>
<p>scrawny - the lyrics hit hard 😔🥀⛓💔 beats epic tho</p>
<p>rät - him feeling guilty becuz he knows how fucked up heroics is??????? yeah 💖 also him snapping at all might (i just want all the toxic people in his life to just- no ❤️)</p>
<p>im not ok - hes not</p>
<p>stupid - izuku fearing about everyone he loves leaving him?!?!?????!?? agian??!????!!?! crack cocaine</p>
<p>angel eyes and basketball - all the people in ua who <em>get</em> it gather together for their gay bitches meeting and sing this</p>
<p>rock the house - idk i just really like this song</p>
<p>devil town - would it be a midoriya izuku playlist without cavetown?</p>
<p>chug jug with you - i am so sorry but imagine- denki finding out that izuku has american boy on his playlist and stealing his phone to put this song on it (also this idea was what encouraged me to write this whole thing so yup 👍)</p>
<p>beachboy - him not knowing social norms cuz he didnt have friends when he was younger (aka me projecting-)</p>
<p>girls in the hood - he is a bad bitch 😌💅</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah i like thinking of izuku having more personality than uwu shy boi 👉👈 (ew) hes pretty pog champ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>wow 2 updates in 2 days u guys sure are lucky maybe im using this as a coping mech thats healthy right? btw all my spelling mistakes are intentional im just that sexy</p><p> </p><p>dream smp aus that i wrote down in my notebook and now are publishing beacuse i crave attention</p><p>all of this is about their characters and not the real people-</p><p> </p><p>~ brothers au ~</p><p>-dream and tommy are brothers</p><p>-dream raised tommy</p><p>-dream is 19 and tommy is 16</p><p>-tommy has the discs but theyre not the most important thing in his life</p><p>-canon is way different </p><p>-tommy and tubbo r still friends just not bffs</p><p>-dream and fundy marriage does not get interupted by georgre (because i am a fundywastaken simp)</p><p>-dream is not a manipulator pog B)</p><p>-can you tell im a dream apologist</p><p>-tommy has a mullet and dream (playfully) bullies him for it</p><p>-should i make this an entire fic and merge it with my other au? maybe</p><p>-tommy smells like strawberry flavour</p><p>-dream smells like pinewood</p><p>-everyone is happy</p><p>-egg? no &lt;3</p><p>-canon can go fuck itself gently with a chainsaw (doesnt mean i dont lov eit)</p><p>-bad things never happen ever nope </p><p>-the worst thing to ever happen in this au is that schlatt has a drinking problem for like 2 months before he gets help</p><p>-lmanberg exists but wilby and schlatt share president thing</p><p>-ive lost motivation</p><p>-nvm its back</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this turned into crack cocaine but when does anything i write not</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. more nagito shit so i can try to not fall out of the danganronpa fandom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tw for abuse mention</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i have a lot of ideas</p><p>1. shsl ghosthunter. he doesnt actually believe in ghosts so hes a lot like shane from buzzfeed unsolved but somehow finds boatloads of evidence</p><p>2. shsl movie-star. listen to hollywood dream by ayesha erotica to understand. hed be very bitter.</p><p>3. dunno if ive already posted about this but au where him and mikan are siblings and the reason mikan became the shsl nurse is becuz nagito spent a lot of time in hospitals and that was where they could get away from their (abusive) mom so thats why she likes them</p><p>4. shsl singer. him and ibuki r not in a band together (sorry :( ) because he sings more indie and shes more...alt ig</p><p>5. protag nagito/antag hajime. more mentally stable nagito and asshole hajime? yes </p><p>6. shsl seamster. he. make. frog. plushie.</p><p>ik thats not a lot but i felt like sharing &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. a solider, a poet and a king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>when dream asks tommy if he wants to leave exile just because they can<br/>who is he to say no?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>part 1 of potentially many<br/>ive got a couple of ideas</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"listen tommy," tommy freezes. did he do something wrong? why was dream talking to him in that tone?</p><p>"i can tell that you don't enjoy this" 'no shit sherlock' tommy thought to himself "and neither do i."</p><p>what.</p><p>"what if we just- leave?"</p><p>no no no. this is not happening. this is just a dream (what irony, to have a dream about a man named dream). dream did not just ask tommy if he wanted to leave exile</p><p>"how- how would we even do that?" tommy fake laughed. it came out as more of a nervous laughter.</p><p>"just pack up all our stuff and go. i know somewhere we could stay if you wanted?"</p><p>"you cant be serious." tommy gaped. he could not believe he was actually considering it, it was a horrible and ridiculous idea!</p><p>"i talked to my mom for the first time in a long time. she- she helped me clear my head. ive been thinking about it for a while too, i guess"</p><p>and tommyinnit was known for his horrible and ridiculous ideas.</p>
<hr/><p>"dreeeeeeam im cold" tommy whined</p><p>"i know tommy, we're almost there"</p><p>"why is it taking sooo long bitch?"</p><p>"because we'll be safe out here"</p><p>"what does the all mighty dream have to worry about" tommy snickered at his own joke.</p><p>"lots of things."</p><p>"like what?"</p><p>"like you pestering me every five seconds about how cold you are" dream's eyes crinkled at the corners as he ruffled tommy hair from under his hood</p><p>"how dare you bitch, i am the great tommyin-"</p><p>"look tommy! we're here!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i like how this turned, tho it is a two-shot (maybe, i bet i could milk an entire book out of dream tommy and |REDACTED|'s adventures) so see u next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. some thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>even if i dont like one of these chapters i dont think ill delete it (unless i accidently write something offensive, then i will) cuz its like? proof of improvment bro???</p><p>idk</p><p>will talking about drugs get me like banned becuz i use ao3 for everything and that would suck</p><p>i just cracked my neck and it was a gooooood crunch brooooooo</p><p>i wonder if ill ever write something about mha cuz i really liked it for like 2 months but ive kinda fallen off the fandom wagon becuz dreamsmp &lt;33333</p><p>so im moving in a couple of days and ill finally be able to get pet rats and i know i want to name one of them craig but im not sure about the other maybe dream? but i dont want to have to say i named my rat dream if (when) my teacher asks me becuz some annoying kids in my class KNOW who dream is and watch manhunt during class so me and my friend who also likes dreamsmp cant say his name during class and shit- kinda sucks ass bro</p><p>i have a lot of ideas about giorno (cuz jojos was the first anime i got really into- and hes my fav &lt;33) but idk if theyre good enough to post</p><p>idk if i should continue with the last story becuz i was gonna make it dreamnoblade but i think technos uncomfortable with being shipped and stuff? idk becuz all he said was fanfic is cringe OK SO I WATCHED A CLIP AND PLATONIC DREAMNOBLADE LIKE TUBBO AND RANBOO MARRIAGE YESSS I AM SO SMArt</p><p>the cogs in my brain are turning</p><p>beware</p><p>:)</p><p>(LMAO MY INNER DREAM KINNIE/SYMPATHIZER IS COMING OUT OH NO *EYES TURN RED* *SCREAMS* RUN)</p><p>confession when i was like 9 i used to date people in rh bye bitches</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>13. more thots (cuz i have a lot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ive seen a lot of fics where dream gives tommy his mask but i (the dream sympathizer that i am) really REALLy want a fic where he starts wearing it</p><p>imagine-</p><p>in prision, outside the control of the dreamon thats been possessing him</p><p>he gives tommy his most prized possession that even his closest friends have barely seen him without</p><p>and tommy tells sam to fuck off and starts wearing it</p><p>when he gets out of the prision, people think that hes dream at first</p><p>but he tells them hes still tommy</p><p>people slightly lose trust in him but he doesnt stop wearing it</p><p>he never stops wearing it</p><p>until dream escapes </p><p>then they have matching masks</p><p>except dreams has a frowny face</p><p>they run away together</p><p>they run away</p><p>away</p><p>they run to the worlds border </p><p>then only do they stop running</p><p>no one ever finds them again</p><p>tommy becomes an admin</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>14. broo what the fuck is my are pronouns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i have the music taste of someone who has religous trauma except i dont have religous trauma so theres that.<br/>sad poem for an empty woman</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>confusion</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>in the duality of man</p><p>there is no beauty,</p><p>i wept.</p><p>in the fair clouds to the dark ocean</p><p>there is no beauty,</p><p>this is an earth</p><p>built on god.</p><p>in the feathers of a bird to the petals of a delicate flower</p><p>there is no beauty.</p><p>god wept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>16. POSITIVE RANT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i was scrolling on tiktok and i a dsmp vid popped up (im getting more and more of them these days but ive got no complaints) and ranboo commented on it and i was like "hey why not look thru all his vids starting at the bottom that will be fun :D" so i scrolled for a while and back in SEPTEMBER this year was when he started posting on tiktok and i watched his first vids and omg- it is so cute to watch him grow man he deserves it all im crying happy tears he was and STILL IS so sweet like akhjadibvhuebvwj ranboo my beloved and like him getting really excited about have 100 subs on yt omg- i cant- im dying- call an ambulance /j<br/>in conclusion, ranboo never stop being a sweetheart &lt;3333</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>17. IDEA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OKAY I WAS SCROLLINMG ON TUMBLR THROUGHCYBERPHOBIAS HOMEWRECKER AU AND I HAD A THINK</p><p>monodeku x homewrecker am</p><p>A saying Izuku had already heard too much was that 'The eyes are the windows to the soul'.</p><p>He didn't particuarly like that saying, it seemed obnoxious.</p><p>He found hair was much more telling. For example, Mina.</p><p>Her hair was bright pink, curly and bouncy.</p><p>She was bright</p><p>She was boyaunt</p><p>She was extroverted.</p><p> </p><p>was gonna finish this but im too busy being a dream apologist bye bitches</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>